Scott Ellisson
Scott Ellisson (died 15 July 2017) was the son of Roy and Denise Ellisson. In 2017, he visited the ED to see Roy. However, after Roy's death, Scott had an altercation with registrar Caleb Knight, which resulted in Scott stabbing him to death. Biography In April 2017, he was involved in a fight at a local pub. His brother, Mickey, was admitted to the ED with Roy, who had sworn vengeance on the people who attacked them. Scott texted him later that day to inform him that he'd attacked the perpetrator. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One") Later that day, Scott and Denise arrived in the ED to visit Roy, but were soon asked to leave resus due to their offensive and inappropriate behaviour. After Roy's death, Ethan went to find them in the relatives room, but they had already made tracks back to resus, discovering Roy's dead body. Scott blamed Ethan for the mix-up and his father's death, at which point Cal urged Ethan to leave work for his own safety. Whilst Ethan was in the pub across the road, Cal had a run-in with Scott, who was planning on attacking Ethan. Scott fatally stabbed Cal, leaving him bleeding out by the ED's car park. Although Cal was taken into the ED for treatment, he died as a result of the extent of his injuries. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") At the beginning of May, Ethan spoke to the police about a voicemail that Cal had left him moments before his death, warning him of Scott. PC Kate Wilkinson informed Ethan that they'd be able to bring Scott in for questioning. (CAS: "Break Point") In June, Scott turned up in the ED after a violent protest at a Muslim community centre in which Mickey was injured. Ethan confronted Scott in the relatives' room and a fight ensued, with Ethan telling Scott he knew it was him who killed Cal. When Mickey later deteriorated, Ethan threatened not to treat him unless Scott confessed to the murder; ultimately Ethan saved Mickey anyway. (CAS: "Swift Vengeance Waits") The following week, Scott watched on from behind the church as Ethan stood at Cal's grave after the funeral, before quickly fleeing the scene. (CAS: "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep") In July, Scott, Mickey and one of their friends trashed a Muslim-owned convenience store and fled the scene. Mickey fell off his motorbike and ended up in the ED, with Scott visiting him shortly after. In anger that Scott wasn't paying for what he'd done, Ethan told him that Mickey and Jez had been going out. Scott angrily attacked them, but ended up falling over the railing of the ED's first floor instead, falling to the floor below. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One") Ethan was first on the scene, but Lily soon took over his treatment. Despite some ups and downs, they eventually managed to save Scott. Ethan went to visit him whilst he was recovering in resus, but he simply taunted Ethan with Cal's death. When he began choking on his own vomit, he begged Ethan for help, but Ethan simply walked out of resus. Denise found him not long after and the medics were called in once again. Despite resuscitation efforts, Scott was announced dead shortly after as Ethan watched on in shock. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two") Behind the scenes It was announced in March 2017 that Will Austin had joined Casualty's recurring guest cast as Scott, the son of Roy and Denise Ellisson, who featured in the series 30 episode "Belief". Following Cal's death, Scott became the primary antagonist of the remaining part of the series until his own death around three months later. He appeared in a total of 6 episodes. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters